wwebrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mark Henry
| Local de nascimento =Silsbee, Texas | data morte = | local morte = | Estilo = | Peso =178 kg | Altura =1,85 m | Treinado por =Stu Hart Bret Hart Mae Young | Status atual =Ativo na (WWE) | Estréia =22 de setembro de 1996 | Retirada= }} Mark Gordon Henry (Silsbee, Texas, 12 de Junho de 1971) é um wrestler profissional, que atualmente trabalha para a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) no programa Raw, com o ring name de Mark Henry. Ele também foi um halterofilista (participou dos Jogos Olímpicos de Barcelona, em 1992 e de Atlanta em 1996), e atleta de força (vencedor da competição Arnold Classic Strongman, em 2002). Carreira Anos iniciais Henry entrou para a WWE em meados de 1998, entrando para o time Nation of Domination onde estavam incluídos muitos wrestlers inclusive D'Lo Brown, ao qual fez tag team em meados de 1999. Nessa época era conhecido como Sexual Chocolate. Depois que a dupla se desfez após D'Lo Brown ter abandonado a WWE, Henry continuou e foi conhecido como o "The World Strongest Man". 2007-2008 Henry esteve envolvido em uma grande feud com The Undertaker, que começou em 11 de maio, quando Henry atacou-o após duas luta que Undertaker teve com Batista e Edge. Depois iniciou uma pequena feud com Kane, parceiro de tag team de Undertaker. No Unforgiven 2007, Henry perdeu de Taker após um The Last Ride. No SmackDown seguinte, Henry perde de novo após um chokeslam, tendo ficado alguns dias fora. Henry retornou para a WWE em 23 de outubro, em uma edição da ECW, atacando Kane, com ajuda de The Great Khali e Big Daddy V. Após, Henry formou dupla com Big Daddy V e venceu Kane e CM Punk no Armageddon. Henry participou do WrestleMania XXIV, sendo o último eliminado, justamente por Kane. Após o draft de 2008, Henry foi parar na ECW brand, onde ganhou um manager, o Hall of Famer Tony Atlas. No Night of Champions, ele derrotou Kane e Big Show para conquistar o ECW Championship em uma Triple threat match. Henry não conquistava um título desde 1999, quando conquistou o WWE European Championship. No The Great American Bash ele o defendeu o título contra Tommy Dreamer e venceu depois de uma intervenção de Colin Delaney. No SummerSlam 2008, defendeu seu título contra Matt Hardy. Quando Matt estava fazendo o pin, Tony Atlas interferiu terminando a luta por DQ. No Unforgiven perdeu o título para Matt Hardy. 2009 Henry derrotou Santino Marella em 3 de março e se qualificou para a Money in the Bank ladder match na WWE WrestleMania XXV. No ECW seguinte, Henry entrou na Backlash Elimination Chase para o ECW Championship. Henry foi derrotado e eliminado da competição na Fatal Four-Way da mesma noite, contra Finlay, Tommy Dreamer e Christian. Henry participou da Scramble match pelo ECW Championship no The Bash, mas não ganhou. No dia seguinte, Henry foi transferido para o Raw, onde teve que lutar contra o então WWE Champion Randy Orton, Henry o derrotou. No Wrestling *'Finishers e golpes' **''Bear hug'' **''Running splash'' **''World's Strongest Slam'' **Corner slingshot splash **Death From Above **Leapfrog body guillotine **Running full body block **Running powerslam *'Apelidos' **World Strongest Man Títulos e prêmios *'World Wrestling Federation/ Entertainment' :*ECW Championship (1 vez) :*WWF European Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o colocou como #41 dos 500 melhores wrestlers durante a PWI 500 de 2006 Vídeos Video:mark henry vs boogeyman&little boogey ( HD )|Mark Henry vs The Boogeyman & Little Boogeyman Video:Undertaker VS Mark Henry. Casket Match|Undertaker VS Mark Henry. Casket Match Video:The hardyz Boyz vs Mark Henry e Viscera|hardy boyz vs viscera and mark henry Video: Undertaker x Mark Henry & Matt Striker|ike Referências Ligações externas *Web site oficial de Mark Henry *Perfil no WWE.com